


Secret Hideout Is Fundamental for An Evil Organization

by Tren



Series: Hinata and Oma's Anti-Establishment Adventures [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gen, Rated M for Miu Iruma, Sakakura was scared for life in making of this story, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: Oma and Hinata establish their base, but not all is great at Hope's Peak. Sakakura still wants to beat Hinata into a bloody pulp, Hinata's friends may be getting in trouble because of him, Miu Iruma is now his acquaintance.A continuation of my Hope's Peak No-Despair AU (check the series for previous works).





	Secret Hideout Is Fundamental for An Evil Organization

**Author's Note:**

> I spent three months looking for a beta. If someone wants to help hit me in the comment, because I reached the point of giving up. You are getting this unbetaed since I feel bad for taking so long to post this story. EDIT. Thanks to everyone who reached out!
> 
> I already have the next two stories planned so don't worry. I also remember the lovely commenter request. It is comming, just slightly later so it fits the timeline better. Also, I might need to watch the original NGE, so I might take some extra time to finish it.
> 
> Rated M for Miu Iruma. I'm sorry, she just happened.

“So since you are my subordinate now I was thinking we should establish some base rules!” Oma announced happily as he pranced through the school building.

Hajime grunted in response, not really paying that much attention to their conversation. He was still feeling slightly weird about the whole _henchman of a supreme leader_ thing.

Or the fact that he was walking through the main courses school building and didn’t have to worry that someone would burst here at any moment to drag him back to the reserve course.

“Are you listening! If you don’t adhere to those rules I may have to behead you! And then I would have to find a new underling! That would be awfully inconvenient for both of us, don’t you think?” Oma asked, his voice serious.

“Yeah,” Hajime admitted with no tension whatsoever. He might have only known Oma for a short time, but he honestly couldn’t imagine him killing anyone. Hajime found it pretty difficult to take any of the exaggerated threats seriously. That didn’t, however, discourage Oma who seemed to throw them around even more as if he desperately wanted to convince Hajime that he was actually a very dangerous person.

Unfortunately for him, Hajime was hard to impress in this regard, having one wannabe terrorist and an actual gangster and his bodyguard as acquaintances.

He had been spending his time with some messed up people, hadn’t he?

“…so I expect you to address me as Supreme Overlord.” Oma’s voice slowly filtered into his mind, drawing Hajime out of his own thoughts.

“No, it sounds stupid,” he refused.

“Your Demonic Highness?”

“What are you, five?”

“Ruler of the World?”

“Do you want me to back out of my contract?” Hajime asked exasperated, because honestly this was too much. Oma’s expression morphed from smug confidence to kicked puppy in a split second. Hajime really wanted to say that he was immune to Oma’s whiplash tactics, but he wasn’t. He sighed. “I can call you Leader.”

Oma’s face transformed into a picture of disappointment.

“But it sounds so bland,” he whined. “Can’t you think of something less boring?”

Hajime crossed his arms, as he tried to think of something. Something that would describe Oma...

“Whining Prince?” he offered.

This time Oma looked even more offended.

“That’s a terrible insult!” he said, obviously disappointed. “You need to work on them. I expect my underlings to be at least sufficiently offending,” Oma decided.

“Yes, Leader,” Hajime muttered with no enthusiasm in his voice.

“Luckily, I managed to convince the headmaster to terminate all your boring reserve course classes and place your education in my hands, so I should make a proper minion out of you in no time at all!” Oma announced cheerfully.

Hajime stopped in place.

“You did what?!” he shouted, finding those news hard to believe. He desperately searched Oma for any sign of lies. He found many; as always. It wasn’t very helpful in establishing anything.

“I can show you the papers later! All signed by our favourite headmaster!” Oma hummed happily, turning towards him. “Don’t give me that look! Did you think I was hiring you as a part-timer or what?”

“Actually, yes,” Hajime admitted, trying to wrap his head around the fact that apparently he would have no classes from now on. “How are they even going to assess me?”

“They are still discussing that, but don’t worry! I’m a way better teacher than all those buffoons they hire for the reserve course anyway!” Oma assured him. It seemed his attention moved away from Hinata towards the room they stopped next to. Oma kneeled next to it and pulled out his lockpicking tools and gestured at Hajime to hide him. It was the fifth time this happened since they started investigating the building, but so far Oma didn’t seem to like any rooms they broke into.

Hajime wanted to throw some comments about the fact that Oma was younger than him and in no way qualified to be his teacher, but stopped himself from voicing that. Even if his current position was extremely uncertain it was still way better than being stuck in the reserve course with no way forward.

Instead he just obediently stood next to Oma to hide his activities from any potential passersby.

“Cat got your tongue, Hinata?” Oma asked teasingly, still busy with the lock.

“That’s a lot to take in,” Hajime replied trying to sound much more composed than he really felt.

“Oh, really? I thought you would be more happy to ditch those boring classes,” Oma pointed out.

Hajime was quiet for a moment, sorting his thoughts.

“I had some friends in reserve course,” he muttered.

“It’s not like you lost them, I mean, your dorm is still in the reserve course, so you should be able to meet them,” Oma pointed out.

“Wait, you arranged everything _except_ a place for me?” Hajime asked in disbelief.

“Look, do I look like Hope’s Peak administration to you?” Oma asked offended. “I might be your fairy godfather, but my magic has its limits!”

“You are one lousy, fairy godfather,” Hajime replied honestly. He then paused. “But, um, thanks… for everything.”

“Just pay me in hard labour, my cute nephew~”

“Please, stop. And never use that joke again.”

The click of opening door, fortunately, cut their conversation short. Hajime tentatively opened the door. It seemed to be an unused storage room with several items littering the floor. They seemed to be mostly forgotten as everything in the room was covered in a deep layer of dust. 

“Oh, this looks good,” Oma decided and then looked back at his map of school. “This placement is good.”

Hajime was quiet as he tried to ascertain what items were in the room without moving from his spot. He’d rather not venture deeper into the room without a set of cleaning supplies and clothes he wouldn’t mind getting dirty. There were several old lockers standing next to each other on the opposite wall. He had trouble identifying other items in the room, as there were no windows and the dim light from the corridor barely let him see outlines.

Oma turned on the flashlight function on his phone. Unlike Hajime, he entered the room.

“Are you sure you want to check this place in those clothes?” he asked, eyeing Oma’s white outfit. His underclassmen insisted on not wearing the Hope’s Peak uniform, instead opting for his Supreme Leader outfit, as he described it. 

Hajime didn’t really care much about his choice in outfits, but…

“It’s alright, don’t sweat it,” Oma assured him easily, waving his hand is if he was trying to placate a dog. In the next second, he accidentally managed to hit a loose board with his hand and a number of items feel down onto the floor creating a huge dust cloud. Hajime immediately moved back to escape the dust that flew out of the room, but Oma had no such luck, breaking out into a sneezing fit.

“Are you alright?” Hajime asked when Oma’s sneezing stopped.

“…I’m…kheeehh… fuuueeekhin… peachi…hihihi... kshuuuuuu!”

Hajime tentatively looked inside the room. Oma was leaning on one of the stacks of items and looking utterly miserable, with dust coloring his whole outfit gray.

“I think you should come out and get some fresh air,” Hajime said slowly. He was pretty sure Oma glared at him, but it barely had any impact due to the tears in his eyes and the fact that he was obviously about to descend into another sneezing fit. “And maybe a change of clothes. Just saying.”

Oma sneezed miserably.

*

The cleaning, unsurprisingly, fell onto Hajime. Oma refused to set foot into the room until it was spotless. Or at least dust-free. He would settle for dust-free.

Hajime didn’t feel too happy about it, but he also didn’t feel like arguing about it. It took him two days to clean the room. He was mostly impeded by the lack of windows, which made it impossible to properly air the room and get rid of the dust in the air, and the fact that the lightning in the room was broken.

Which was still a glaring problem when Oma finally deemed the room clean enough to enter.

“Fix it, Hinata,” Oma ordered him, as if it was the most obvious thing.

“I’m not the Ultimate Mechanic, I don’t know how to fix this stuff,” Hajime complained.

“Then learn it, it’s not nuclear science. I mean, you are friends with him, aren’t you? The Ultimate Mechanic. Ask him to show you the ropes or something,” Oma replied with a shrug. Then he paused, thinking. “Actually, while you’re at it, it would be good if you learned some more stuff.”

Oma pulled out a notebook and ripped a piece of paper out if it, then quickly scribbled down a list of things.

“Make sure to learn all this. Meanwhile, I will figure out what to do with this stuff,” Oma said, gesturing at the things they found in the room. Technically they were school property, but frankly Hajime didn’t care much about it at this point. There was a petty sense of satisfaction at the idea of Oma pawning Hope’s Peak property for their anti-establishment purposes.

Hajime looked at the list. It was pretty benign. All the skills listed on it seemed well within the average learning range, like drilling and welding.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he answered with a shrug.

“That’s my underling!” Oma said cheerfully, as if Hajime’s reply was much more motivated than it really was. “Now, go! I need some peace and quiet as I sort this stuff!”

Hajime left the room, deciding that it wasn’t too bad. Spending time with Kazuichi would at least be fun.

*

“You want to learn stuff from me? Really?!” Kazuichi asked excitedly once Hajime explained the purpose of his visit. “Oh, man, that’s cool!”

“Is it?” Hajime asked, slightly taken aback by Kazuichi’s unadulterated enthusiasm.

“Yeah, I mean, you are my best bro and I love talking with you, but until now I couldn’t really talk much about my work with you,” Kazuichi explained, rubbing his neck. “I mean, it was pretty sweet that I can now discuss stuff with Iruma, but she’s super weird,” Kazuichi admitted.

“Iruma?” Hajime asked, not recognizing the surname.

“The Ultimate Inventor, she’s in Class 79,” Kazuichi explained. “She really knows her stuff, but she’s like super crude,” he explained. He didn’t sound like he hated that trait of her. 

Hajime paused, mostly because he just realized that Kazuichi, who didn’t have a single subtle bone in his body had just described someone as _super crude_. 

“What do you mean by that?” he asked tentatively, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. Then again, a part of him couldn’t help feeling curious about Oma’s classmates.

“She called me _Neon Virgin_ when she first saw me. Just because I was wearing my yellow worksuit,” he explained, as he returned to tinkering with a small device, he had been working on before Hajime came. “She really hurt my feelings back then, since she called Sonia a _Slutty Princess_. Can you believe that?! The pure and innocent Miss Sonia!” Hajime just nodded, not wanting to point out that, while certainly unflattering, both nicknames were in no way false. “But then she backed down when I shouted at her not to call Miss Sonia names like that. She might seem aggressive, but she’s just a pushover, so don’t be afraid to be a bit rough with her if she starts to give you trouble. Just… try not to be _too rough_ , because she starts to get into it and everything gets awkward pretty fast,” Kazuichi warned him.

“Oh… thanks, I will keep that in mind.” Ha paused, mulling over the information he just got. “Actually, could I ask you one thing?”

“Fire away, bro,” Kazuichi replied without hesitation, his gaze still focused on the small device he was working on.

“What’s the difference between Ultimate Mechanic and Ultimate Inventor?” As he asked, Kazuichi actually stopped working on his device and gave Hajime a hurt look. “Uh, I’m only asking because I don’t understand this stuff,” Hajime added quickly.

Kazuichi sighed.

“Well, our talents are pretty similar,” Kazuichi agreed hesitantly. He seemed to need a moment to figure out how to explain the difference. Hajime didn’t rush him, patiently waiting for his reply. “I guess it boils down to our strengths.”

“Strengths?”

“Yeah, like specializations. We deal with pretty similar stuff, but Iruma is way better with computers than me. Like, I can do some nice shit with them, but she’ll be way better than me. Similarly with inventing something. If you imagined some cool gadget, she would make it faster than me. However, if there was a broken car I would fix it quicker than her. Or any other broken appliance. Similarly with enhancing stuff. I can easily make a car go faster. She could probably achieve the same goal, but she would like rebuild half of the car and take a week to get there, while I would be done in two days and use less materials for that,” Kazuichi explained, his attention once more returning to the device.

“Thanks, that was really helpful,” Hajime said, not wanting Kazuichi to feel bad. His tone of voice made it pretty obvious that he was a bit jealous of Iruma’s ingenuity. “Both your talents are pretty cool.”

“You can admit it, hers is cooler than mine you know. I ain’t gonna get angry,” Kazuichi replied with a sigh. The competition seemed to weigh down on him.

“No, no, your talent is cool! I mean, let’s be honest, I need things to be fixed way more often than I need a completely new invention. Your talent is way more practical than hers, so you shouldn’t feel inferior to her,” Hajime said, trying to encourage his friend.

“Really?” Kazuichi asked, his eyes shining.

“Yeah, in fact you are the only person who can help me with all this stuff Oma expects me to learn. I don’t even know Iruma, she would probably just kick me out of her lab if I tried to ask her for a favour.”

“Can’t argue, bro. For all her smarts she wouldn’t make a good teacher,” Kazuichi agreed. “What do you need to learn?” he asked, finally putting down the device. He seemed to have finished working on it.

Hajime handed Kazuichi the paper. The mechanic scanned the list.

“It’s pretty basic stuff… and oh, he wants you to fix the lightning? I can do that for you,” Kazuichi suggested.

“Thanks, but Oma is pretty insistent on keeping his hideout secret and I don’t want him to harass you, so if you could just teach me…”

“Sure, dude. Anything for my bro!” he agreed happily, returning the piece of paper to Hajime.

“Thanks, Kazuichi. You are a lifesaver,” Hajime answered, grateful. The mechanic beamed at him.

“Don’t sweat it! I have a lot of stuff to do, so you can just help me out, while I show you the ropes.”

Hajime nodded.

“Deal.”

*

“Man, you’re pretty good with tools,” Kazuichi admitted, obviously impressed by Hajime’s work. 

Hajime tried to not look too smug about his progress, but it was hard not to. Besides, there wasn’t anything wrong with celebrating his progress, was there?

It’s been a week since he started working with Kazuichi and today he managed to learn the last thing that was on the list. The whole thing went way smoother than he expected. 

Hajime hadn’t felt so accomplished in a long time.

“Honestly, you should tell Chiaki. She will be proud of you, man. She found a damn good husband,” Kazuichi said, tearing out a bit.

“I told you we are not dating,” Hajime replied in exasperation. “Don’t say things that may cause misunderstandings.”

“You should seriously ask her out. She would definitely say yes.” Kazuichi nodded to himself, as he started to put away the tools that Hajime had been using. “She’s been enamoured with you since forever.”

Hajime opened his mouth, then closed it.

“Thanks, Kazuichi, but it’s slightly more complicated than that and… well, just give me some more time,” he replied awkwardly.

“Whatever you say man, but I will always be your wingman if you need it.”

“Yeah, I really appreciate it, but now’s just not a good time.” 

Hajime’s excuse was drowned out by the sound of a door opening with way too much force. Both teenagers turned toward them and froze.

Sakakura entered the room, glaring angrily at Hajime.

“Uh, oh, what do I owe this visit?” Kazuichi asked, shakily moving forward. 

“I don’t have business with you, but with the shitstain over there,” Sakakura said, pointing at Hajime, who has now raised to his feet and was considering his escape routes. Kazuichi’s workshop was quiet spacious, but the garage doors were closed at the moment, leaving the doors blocked off by Sakakura as the only possible means of escaping the room.

“It must be some mistake…” Hajime muttered, trying to desperately find an alternate escape route. 

“Oh, really, I think the only mistake is your presence here,” Sakakura said, flexing his fists. He shoved Kazuichi out of the way, as if he was nothing more than a puppet. Kazuichi squeaked, as he fell onto his workbench. “You were only supposed to be here as a plaything for that annoying little gremlin. Why are you wasting time with other Ultimates?” Sakakura asked, flexing his fists.

“Wait, I was only here, because Oma asked me to! And I already finished what I came here to do, so…”

Hajime barely managed to dodge Sakakura’s attack. The fist grazed his cheek, as Hajime desperately started to move back, as far away as possible from the former Ultimate Boxer. He didn’t dare to turn his back to him, fearing another attack.

Unfortunately, his back quickly hit the shelf with Kazuichi’s tools. He desperately looked around, but at this point it was too late. Sakakura had already closed on him and was about to deliver his next punch straight into Hajime's face.

Hajime screamed.

…and then Sakakura screamed too.

Hajime blinked, looking at Sakakura who was now shaking in pain. His screams continued for several seconds before he fell to the side. As he did, Hajime saw Kazuichi holding a taser.

The mechanic exhaled the breath he was holding.

“That was scary,” he said, still looking with some fear at the unmoving body of the security chief. “You should get away from here, man. He can wake up at any moment.”

“What about you?” Hajime asked, moving away from the shelf and unconscious Sakakura.

“Nekomaru should be here soon to get back his stopper. He should be able to help me sort this shit out,” Kazuichi said, slowly kneeling next to the body to see if Sakakura was okay. “Plus, I’m not the one he’s after.”

Hajime hesitated for a second longer, but the deed was done. All Hajime could do now was respect Kazuichi’s wishes.

“Thanks, Kazuichi, I owe you one,” he said before running through the door.

As he disappeared from his view, Kazuichi plopped down on the floor.

“Man, I’m in some deep shit,” he muttered looking at his taser and the unconscious guard.

*

As he ran, Hajime pulled out his phone. He needed to contact Oma.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader answered rather quickly, Hajime could hear a heavily synthesized pop song playing in the background.

“Hey, how’s it going, Hinata!” he answered cheerfully.

“Pretty terrible, Sakakura is chasing me,” Hajime replied quickly. “He seems to think that if I’m not constantly at your side I’m breaking the agreement.”

“Wow, mean,” Oma replied. “You should tell him you are my subordinate, not a stalker.”

“He was about to tell me with his fists how much he hates me, so I didn’t have much chance for small talk. Kazuichi used a taser on him to let me escape, but I’m not sure how much time I have.”

“I’m guessing you don’t have a hiding place.”

“Yeah, Sakakura definitely left his people in places I'm most likely to use as a hideout. I’m not sure which ones are safe.”

“Got it!” Oma replied cheerfully, though Hajime could swear he could hear a seriousness underneath it. “For now run towards the wing occupied by my class. Sakakura will probably check places where your classmates are first, so it should buy you some time. I will phone you soon with the information on hiding spot. For now hang in there, Hinata~”

After that Oma has disconnected. Hajime took a deep breath and continued his escape towards the wing of Class 79. He really hoped that Oma would figure something out.

*

Juzo’s consciousness returned to him accompanied by bouts of pain, like waves crashing into a cliff.

He blinked trying to remember why he was lying unconscious.

The last thing he could recall was that shitstain Hinata, which was a pretty annoying thing to remember. Being unconscious was generally a terrible pain in the ass, but knowing that his attempt to capture Hinata failed made it even worse.

He tried to open his eyes and force himself to sit, but someone shouted loudly and crashed into him. Sakakura felt all the air leave his body due to the unexpected impact and he quickly opened his eyes to ascertain what happened.

He was greeted by the sight of Tsumiki Mikan’s panties.

Sakakura quickly closed his eyes and tried to forget that terrible sight. Think of Kyousuke! Hell, think of Chisa! Just don’t think about that terrible clutz…

Ugh…

He would definitely murder Hinata for having to go through that.

“I’m sorry!” The Ultimate Nurse cried, getting up from him. “I was trying to check your condition, but I tripped on the cable. I didn’t mean to…! I’m sorry! I...”

“I will be fine if you stop snivelling,” Juzo hissed, this time successfully getting into a sitting position. As he looked around he realized he was still in the Ultimate Mechanic’s garage. Unsurprisingly, he had been lying on the floor. Judging by the light stiffness in his shoulders he must have been unconscious for about five minutes.

Mikan, thankfully, stifled her sobs. Juzo tried to get up, but someone stopped him. Someone much bigger than Mikan or Soda.

“You shouldn’t get up yet. At least allow Tsumiki to check on you,” the Ultimate Team Manager said calmly. “It would be bad if it turned out to be a serious injury.”

“I’m fine,” Juzo said, trying to swat Nidai’s arm away, but his efforts were in vain. The team manager wasn’t someone who could be easily overpowered.

“At this point we are not sure if you have not suffered a head trauma. Letting you go in your current condition would be highly irresponsible. Especially, when my friend is partially to blame,” Nidai said calmly, but his tone was steely. It was obvious that his pride as a team manager would not allow him to leave someone with potential head trauma unchecked.

Juzo sighed. As much as he would love to overpower the obnoxious kid and continue pursuit of his target, he was in no position to do so. Getting into a fight with an ultimate who was obviously worried about his well-being would only reflect badly on him. Not to mention, he still felt unsteady and wasn’t sure if he would be able to win this fight in his current condition.

“Just hurry, I have work do,” Juzo said, deciding to give up. Fighting would just make him lose even more time.

He heard the sound of Mikan crashing into some of Soda’s tools and sighed.

Maybe he should have just ran out of here when he had a chance.

* 

Hajime had to slow down as he reached the wing occupied by the Class 79. He hadn’t really visited it and had no idea where the various doors lead to.

He walked forward, hoping not to attract attention.

“Excuse me, but what are you doing here?” a female voice asked.

Hajime froze and then slowly turned around. Before him was a sharply looking woman in a grey dress. The outfit reminded him a bit of the maid uniforms, and a distant memory of Komaeda excitedly mentioning that one of the first years was an Ultimate Maid resurfaced.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I was just looking for someone,” Hinata said quickly. The way that woman carried herself reminded him of Peko and it was hard for him not to feel an instant respect due to that.

“A friend?” she repeated.

“You could say. His name is Oma,” Hajime said.

Suddenly, a shadow passed through the woman’s face. It was only for a moment, but Hajime instinctively understood what it meant.

Oma was not her favourite classmate, it seemed.

“And what is your relationship with him?” she continued to ask. Her voice now had an edge to it.

“Um, technically I’m his follower right now,” he admitted, saying truth despite himself.

“A follower?” she asked, raising her brow.

“Henchman, minion, whatever you want to call it,” he explained with a shrug. “You can’t really be an Ultimate Supreme Leader without someone following you and somehow that person ended up being me.”

Suddenly, the woman’s posture relaxed.

“Ah, so you too have decided to dedicate yourself to serving another,” she surmised with a small smile. She appeared much more friendly now.

“You could say that.” Hajime nodded, happy that he had somehow managed to escape the suspicions. He extended him hand. “I’m Hajime Hinata.”

“Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. It’s nice to meet someone with similar aspirations,” she said, ignoring his hand and bowing slightly instead.

“Ah, you say that, but until a week ago I’ve been only a reserve course student,” Hajime said. Belatedly, he cringed at the amount of self-deprecation in the sentence. He really wished he could stop feeling inadequate whenever he meet a new ultimate student. “I’m still new to the whole henchman thing.”

“Is that so? In that case, I wouldn’t be opposed to giving you some advice to help you,” Tojo decided.

“Really?”

“Yes, I’m often busy, but I usually serve tea during noon in my ultimate lab. You can try to find me there. If I have time, I will gladly give you some pointers.”

Hajime asked where exactly her lab was and managed to get some additional information about the room arrangement in this wing. His conversation was, however, cut short when his phone rang.

“Oma?” he asked, taking the call.

“One and only, I got you a hiding place. That slut Iruma was nice enough to agree to hide you. She’s pretty weak-willed so when you get there give her a pep talk or intimidate her or seduce her or whatever. Otherwise she will probably crumble under Sakakura’s interrogation. Just make sure to motivate her enough to play along. You can find her lab on the ground floor, just look out for the door that scream Ultimate Inventor. You should have no trouble finding it. Well then, that’s all I can do. Good luck escaping and if not, don’t worry! I promise I will avenge you!”

With those last words Oma disconnected. Hajime looked back at Tojo.

“Sorry, I need to go now. New orders from Oma,” he explained.

“Understandable. I also need to resume my duties.”

“Thank you very much, Tojo. And uh, if you meet a security guard asking about me, could you pretend you haven’t seen me?” he asked. Tojo raised her brow at him, obviously expecting to hear a reason. Shit, think, Hajime. “He… he has a grudge against me and now he’s trying to get in the way of my duties!”

Tojo’s eyes narrowed at that.

“That’s inexcusable. Couldn’t you explain your situation to him?” she asked.

“Unfortunately, he refuses to hear me out. He almost socked me when he found me earlier, even though I haven’t been doing anything that would be against the school rules and I was acting on Oma’s orders,” he explained. Tojo scrunched her brow slightly in disapproval. 

Hajime had to force himself not to smile at her honest reaction. It was surprisingly easy to play part of a loyal minion.

“I know I’m being unreasonable, but please, just pretend you haven’t seen me,” he repeated. “And thank you once more. I will try to visit in my free time!” he said, bowing slightly and then moving towards the staircase.

Tojo politely bowed in return.

*

The Ultimate Inventor’s workshop was indeed hard to miss. Hajime knocked, but when he got no reply he entered, deciding that he really wasn’t in position to patiently wait for the owner of the lab to notice him.

It turned out to be a sound decision, because as soon as Hajime opened the door, a loud whirring screech assaulted him. He quickly closed the door behind him and walked forward, trying to find the source of the noise. His experiences with Kazuichi indicated that the loudest place in the garage was the most likely place to find a mechanic, and inventors probably weren’t much different in that regard.

His theory proved true as he stumbled on a girl in pink outfit, drilling holes into a huge metal sheet.

He wondered how to make his presence known without causing a heart attack. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t given enough time, because the girl noticed his reflection on the metal sheet and shrieked.

“You! Who are you?!” the girl demanded holding the driller threateningly. Hajime immediately raised his hands to show he wasn’t armed. “If you have come to steal the inventions and body of the great genius Miu…”

“Uh, no, Oma sent me here,” Hajime interrupted. “Didn’t you talk with him?”

Iruma lowered the driller a bit.

“You’re his new boytoy?” she asked slowly.

“No, I’m very sure that wasn’t anywhere in my contract,” Hajime said flatly, because the idea was frankly ridiculous. “I’m just his follower.”

“Eh, really?” Iruma asked in disbelief. “Why else would he get you if not for some fun…”

“For my shining personality,” Hajime said quickly to cut off whatever Iruma was going to say next. Hajime felt a tiny bit grateful to Teruteru, because after a year of knowing him, Hajime became pretty impervious to any sexual suggestions. That and the fact that every person who knew him seemed to believe he was in love with someone. Usually Chiaki, but also a number of other people. It was becoming a bit ridiculous. “Anyway, we can gossip all you want about my lack of sex life _after_ you help hide me.”

Iruma seemed to deflate a bit at this.

“And why should I do that, Boring Balls?” she asked, looking at him with disgust. “You come here and have the audacity to demand something of me. Me! The genius girl, Miu Iruma!”

“Uh, sorry, it’s a bit of emergency. And my name is Hinata,” he said, not really expecting to get through.

“Emergency?! You think I care about your stinking emergency, when you come here and threaten the poor me?”

“I didn’t…” Hajime started, but then paused. The gears turned in his head as Hinata looked at Iruma’s expectant expression. He remembered what both Oma and Kazuichi told him about her.

Oh, boy.

Hajime weighed his option. How much of his dignity was he ready to sacrifice to avoid Sakakura?

A lot, apparently.

“Listen, I don’t have time for your games,” Hajime said, coming closer. He decided to use his most threatening voice that he internally called _stop this bullshit, Komaeda_. “You will get me a place to hide and when Sakakura comes. You. Will. Not. Tell. Him. About. Me.” He paused to take a breath. “Am I clear?”

Iruma nodded, but then seemed to decide that it wouldn’t be fun if she gave in too easily.

“And why should I listen to you?!” she asked, looking at him challengingly.

Hajime wondered about that too. It’s not like he wanted to graphically threaten her. Or he had anything to offer.

Okay, calm down, Hajime. What would someone else do in this situation? 

He quickly crossed out Komaeda, who would bullshit his way through the conversation by talking about the hope. Next on the list was Chiaki, who would persuade Iruma with the goodness of her heart that she wasn’t an enemy. Except, Hajime was already halfway through threatening Iruma, so it didn’t seem like a good moment to start preaching about friendship.

No good, what other somewhat competent people did he know? Unfortunately for Hajime, most of his acquaintances didn’t really have particularly developed problem solving skills. Or social skills.

Finally, his mind latched onto his new leader. What would Oma do in this situation?

Lie a lot, Hajime’s mind suggested unhelpfully.

 

*

Juzo sighed, trying to get rid of the bandages that the Ultimate Nurse put on his head. He had already wasted too much time on her stupid health check. At this point the shitstain Hinata could be anywhere.

Before he went into Soda’s workshop he had left several security guards near other potential hideouts that he thought Hinata would use, but no, apparently, he ignored all of them. One of his subordinates, instead, reported seeing someone matching the description going towards the wing occupied by Class 79.

Juzo sighed. Of course, that little shitstain must have contacted his new owner.

Unfortunately, none of his subordinates were currently patrolling that wing. He would have to track Hinata down the hard way.

Just as he thought that, he noticed two students walking together.

“Excuse me,” he called, approaching them. “I’m the chief of the security and I’m currently looking for this person,” he explained, pulling out a photo of Hinata. He detested the fact that he had reached the point in his life where he had to carry photo of that useless idiot around. “I’m trying to capture him for illegal entry to the main campus.”

“Isn’t that Oma’s lackey?” a girl with twintails and sharp eyes asked dismissively. “Haven’t seen him around.”

“And what about you?” Juzo asked turning to the girl dressed in a maid outfit.

“Why exactly are you pursuing him?” she asked calmly. Her face betrayed nothing as she looked at the photo.

“He’s a reserve course student. He shouldn’t be mingling with the main course folks,” Juzo said with a shrug.

“But as Oma’s subordinate hasn’t he been given permission to be here?” she asked, tilting her head. “I’m not sure how you expect him to complete his duties otherwise.”

“Look, I have a report that he spent the last week with the Ultimate Mechanic, rather than working on whatever evil scheme Oma is concocting,” Sakakura said.

“And have you consulted that with Oma? So far nothing that you mentioned sounds like rules infringement. From what I heard, that boy had only recently gained the position of a subordinate and currently lacks experience. Wouldn’t it be logical for him to work with various specialists to absorb skills necessary for his new position?” the maid asked him, looking sharp.

Juzo growled. Why did everyone have to be so uncooperative today?

“I’m not asking for your opinion on him! I’m asking if you’ve seen him?” he said, frustration underlying his voice.

“Ah, no. I’m sorry, but I have not seen this individual,” the woman said, bowing slightly in apology. “I just couldn’t help feeling compassion for a person in similar position to mine. I didn’t mean to waste your time.”

Juzo snatched the photo and walked away angrily.

*

“Hey, Tojo,” Harukawa said quietly, when the security chief was too far to hear them. “Why did you lie to him.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Harukawa,” Tojo replied with a small smile.

“I know you were talking with someone. Plus, you were purposely buying time right now,” Harukawa pointed out. “Why cover for him?”

Tojo’s smile warmed a bit.

“As I said. It’s merely a compassion for someone in similar position to mine. Besides, unlike Oma he seemed like a decent person,” she explained. “I certainly did not see a reason to make him needlessly suffer.”

“Yeah, right, I can’t imagine that,” Harukawa replied. “I’m sure he’s just as sketchy as Oma.”

Tojo didn’t correct Harukawa on that. Hinata was not one of her masters so she had no reason to defend his honour.

But if he ever came seeking knowledge and advice, she definitely wouldn’t be opposed to sharing it. 

Kirumi may have had many masters, but she never had an apprentice. It would certainly be a novel experience.

*

“Your panties got in a twist or what?” Iruma asked impatiently when Hajime remained quiet for too long.

“I’m thinking,” Hajime hissed feeling like his time was running out. What did Oma say? 

_She’s pretty weak-willed so when you get there give her a pep talk or intimidate her or seduce her or whatever._

“Look, for a moment I thought you maybe had something going for you, but frankly I don’t need another virgin to fuck around my lab without _actually fucking around_ , so…”

“I know a person!” Hajime said in a fit of desperation.

“You what?”

“You are right, I would be of no use to you, but I could hook you up with a guy!” Hajime continued, because while he was certain he couldn’t seduce anyone if he tried he sure could try to use someone else.

“A guy? Is he hot? Kinky? You are not pulling my leg?” she asked, trying to appear threatening, but definitely sounding interested.

“I’m not sure about hot, since he’s not my type, but uh… he would definitely be open to experimentation,” Hajime said feeling a bit awkward. “Ummm, his voice is pretty nice, I guess?”

“You are terrible at selling this, Awkward Pants,” she said unamused.

“I have yet to see him refuse to date anyone,” Hajime said quickly. “So he will definitely be interested if I give him your number.”

“Is that all you can offer me? Some guy I don’t know?” she asked with a huff.

“Uhhh… I…” He scrambled to think of something, but he was feeling more and more panicked. Sakakura would probably soon find this place. It would be over. His bloodied remains would be found in this lab. Komaeda would probably make a riveting elegy about hope, while Chiaki put flowers on his grave. And all his friends would…

Wait, he still had one card he could pull.

“You what?” Iruma asked.

“I will be your friend!” Hajime offered earnestly. 

Irum seemed taken aback by that offer.

“You can’t be serious!” she said flustered.

“I’m serious,” Hajime said evenly. “I already know a lot of weirdos, so I wouldn’t mind being your friend!”

“You are the weirdo!” she shouted back, but for the first time Hajime felt like he was making a progress. Iruma caught a strand of hair between her fingers, as if to calm herself. “And you probably tell that to all other girls and boys…”

“Well, that is… not exactly wrong,” Hajime admitted. “That’s how you usually make friends.”

“I still don’t believe you,” she squeaked, but Hajime knew he didn’t have time for further discussion.

“Listen,” he said, taking a step toward her and catching her shoulders. “I know that a very angry guard is about to come here and beat me up and if he does that I will be sent to hospital and won’t be able to be your friend, so please Iruma, help me and I promise I will make it up to you, just please, save me from Sakakura,” he pleaded.

Iruma seemed to freeze before blushing vividly.

“I guess… I guess I could,” she finally said, averting her eyes.

*

Juzo sighed as he stopped before the doors leading to the Ultimate Inventor’s lab. Maybe it was the fact that the place reminded him of the Ultimate Machanic’s lab, which was now connected to some of his worst memories. Or maybe his sixth sense was warning him about entering here, trying to prevent the impending catastrophe.

How stupid.

He entered without knocking. The whole place was messy, but Juzo quickly localized the owner of the lab.

“You,” he said, walking closer to the woman, who had been tinkering with some sort of machinery. “Have you seen this guy?” he asked, pulling out a photo of Hinata.

The woman made a terrified squeak.

“You! Did you come here to kidnap the beautiful genius, Miu Iruma?!” she shouted, taking a step back. 

“What? No,” Juzo said, looking down to make sure that his security badge was still attached to his uniform.

It was.

“You are, aren’t you? You are going to take full possession of it, aren’t you? My brilliant mind and body!” she shouted, looking like that idea wasn’t really that off-putting to her.

Oh great, another weirdo.

“No, I’m a security guard. My job is to make sure something like that _doesn’t_ happen. I’m only here to make sure you haven’t seen this reserve course student,” he said.

Iruma finally leaned forward to look at the photo.

“Wow, why would you want to find Mr. Boring Pants here? He’s clearly a virgin,” she said critically. “Unless you are into this kind of thing?”

“Because it’s forbidden for reserve course students to enter the part of Hope’s Peak reserved for the ultimate students,” Juzo explained patiently, completely ignoring her insinuations. Given that she was a first year, it was possible she wasn’t fully aware of the division.

The student before him seemed to be thinking deeply about what he had just said.

“Wait, does that mean that if I went to the reserve course side they would feel so envious of my _talents_ that…” she started, but Juzo cut her off quickly.

“No, I wouldn’t let you go there, because that would be against rules,” he explained. “So have you seen him or not.”

“Dunno, doesn’t look familiar,” she said, but Juzo had a feeling she was lying, so he decided to press on.

“Are you sure? He had been working with one of your classmates, Kokichi Oma. Maybe you heard something about him?”

“That Lying Shota? I heard he got a boytoy, but that’s… wow, I thought he had standards,” she muttered.

Juzo resisted the urge to facepalm.

“Their relationship aside. Have you seen him?” he continued. “Think about it,” he said more forcefully.

She swallowed and took a step back, obviously intimidated.

“I…” she muttered, her gaze landing on one of storage cabinets. Juzo followed her gaze. It looked like a person would fit inside.

He sidestepped the student and started walking towards it.

“Wait, what you are doing?” she shouted behind him.

“Checking if he isn’t hiding somewhere,” he muttered, as he stepped over some machinery lying on the ground.

“You can’t!” she shouted, jumping at him and grabbing his waist in an attempt to stop him. “Not there!”

“Why shouldn’t I check there?” he asked, turning his head to glare at her.

She whittled under his gaze.

“That’s…” she started, but fell quiet in fear.

Juzo easily pried her fingers from him and approached the storage cabinet despite her protest. He tried to open it, but the doors were closed. Seemingly unbothered by it, Juzo pulled harder.

The closet tilted forward from the strength of his pull, so Juzo had to stabilize it with his other hand. He grunted, as he could feel the door creak.

And then they opened with a sound of breaking metal and Juzo raised his head just in time to see a pink vibrator fall out of the upper shelf to hit him straight into his face. He could feel some other things falling from the shelves and hitting his legs and chest. He couldn't see them, but he had a strong suspicion what those were.

“My babies!” the girl cried. “Don’t hurt them! Anything but that!” 

Juzo wanted to cry. It was almost worse than having to live through being tasered and then forced to get the first aid from Tsumiki Fucking Mikan.

He slowly opened his eyes.

He could now see the boxes lining the inside of the storage cabinet. The lid fell off one of them and Juzo could see a pair of pink and feathery handcuffs sticking out of it. He lowered his gaze. He was standing ankle deep in a puddle of colourful dildos.

There was no sign of Hinata anywhere, just more sex toys than he had ever seen in his life.

He closed his eyes, turned around and took a big step to avoid stepping on any of the dildos.

A second later he felt his balance shift and realized he had failed and slipped on one of them.

Unfortunately, there was nothing he could use to steady himself, so Juzo could only let the mortification spread through him as he felt himself fall on top of the pile of dildos. When he opened his eyes, he could see the Ultimate Inventor looking at him with a bit of mortification, but also a slightly pervy expression. He closed his eyes again.

He should have listened to his damn sixth sense.

*

After what felt an extremely long amount of time, Hajime finally heard a creak and light hit his face as Iruma opened the door of his hiding spot.

“That was terrible,” she whined, but helped him get out. Hajime’s joints were pretty stiff so it took him a moment to crawl out of one of the tanks that were in Iruma’s lab.

“It was so close!” she sighed. “Now you! Help me clean this!” she ordered, pointing at the floor.

Hajime followed her gaze to see dildos strewn through the floor.

“Do I want to know what happened here?” he asked, but as Iruma’s face lightened up he quickly added. “No, wait, I’m pretty sure I don’t.”

“Ehhh… you are such a killjoy,” she muttered, clearly unhappy. “Sucking Guard just encountered more dicks than he could handle, that’s all.”

Hinata made sure not to think about it too deeply.

*

Oma, who Hajime was sure was actual five years old and just pretending to be high school student, obviously found this hilarious. 

“...more dicks than he could handle… hahahahahaha…” he rolled on the mat he had set in the middle of the room. Hajime was sitting not far from him on one of the pillows.

The room had significantly less stuff in it now than a week ago. There was still a pile of items in one corner that seemed to also be destined for disposal, but other than that it was mostly empty aside from some things Oma decided to leave like several serviceable chairs, a beaten up couch, and a few other pieces of furniture that could be used for storage.

“You can ask her for details later. The tank I was hiding in was pretty much soundproof, so I have no idea what happened,” Hajime muttered, munching on snacks.

“Nihihihihi. She sent me a photo from her security feed. Want to see it?” Oma asked.

“No, I will pass. I think I saw enough dildos today to last me a lifetime,” Hajime muttered. Unfortunately, Iruma insisted that he helped her wash the dildos, so he spent almost an hour cleaning them in a small washtub.

Hajime sometimes wondered what his life was.

“Honestly, you should play along more,” Oma insisted, waving his smartphone. “This is an evil organization you know.”

“Can I channel my evilness by not giving a damn?” Hajime asked, taking another pack of snacks. All this running, and hiding, and sexual innuendos were really tiring. He was regretting the fact that he didn’t get to eat a dinner. Maybe he could try to get Teruteru to make him something. He should visit him anyway to set him up with Iruma.

Those two would probably get along pretty well.

“You don’t give a damn anyway, Hinata,” Oma pointed out, as he opened a can with some sort of carbonated drink. Hajime had a feeling he didn’t even want to know just how terribly sweet it was.

“I wish that was the case,” Hajime muttered, mostly to himself.

Oma didn’t reply to that, instead stuffing himself with chips.

“I still need a few days to get rid of some of the junk and to get us some proper equipment. It’s pretty bare right now.”

Hajime nodded.

“So I’m on standby?”

“Pretty much yes. I already have someone helping me with manual labour, so there’s no point in making you lift stuff with your noodle arms. I will call when I’m finished with everything so we can actually start our activities, but for now enjoy your free time. Just make sure Sakakura doesn’t get you. I can’t always be there to save your ass.”

“You weren’t literally there, you know? But… um, thanks,” Hajime muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole thing. 

“No problem, no problem! It’s my job to look after my henchman after all, isn’t it?” Oma said with a wide smile.

“Right,” Hajime said, lowering his head. He still wasn’t used to being someone’s underling, even if Oma was so far surprisingly magnanimous about the whole thing. Hajime expected he would have to deal with much more bullshit, but so far none of Oma’s actuals orders were unreasonable.

Hell, so far it wasn’t even half as tiring as having to deal with Komaeda.

“By the way what are you doing about your rooming situation? I’m guessing you haven’t been back to your dorm room,” Oma asked.

“Ah, no, I’ve been crashing at my friends’ rooms,” Hajime said. He didn’t feel like he needed to add that he was doing so because he was afraid Sakakura wouldn’t let him get back to the main course campus.

“Oh, sleepovers! That sounds like fun!” Oma said excitedly.

“Uhhh, depends at whose room I’m crashing,” Hajime admitted, because some places were better than the others. “Nekomaru is a great friend, but he snores terribly. Kazuichi’s place is a mess, so I need to help him clean up or else there won’t be enough room for me to sleep there. Gundham has so many pets there’s literally no space for anybody else. Komaeda’s place is really nice in comparison, but, well, _it’s Komaeda’s_. I crashed at Fuyuhiko’s place once out of necessity, but it’s really awkward because Peko sleeps there too to make sure nobody will attack him in sleep and I almost died going to toilet due to that, so…”

“Wow, you have so many friends, Hinata,” Oma commented with no emotion in his voice.

“Yeah…” he muttered caught off-guard by that comment. “It-it’s nice.”

“Did you ever sleep in a girl’s room?” Oma asked with a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, several times actually,” Hajime admitted, because honestly it’s not like anything indecent happened. Except that one time Tsumiki forced him to stay over when he was feeling sick, but it wasn’t really his fault that Tsumiki had… _a talent_ for landing herself in that sort of situations.

Plus, he was so weak back then that he passed out after she landed on him, so really, it shouldn’t have even counted.

“You sound so disinterested, Hinata. Did something happen?” Oma pushed on, obviously fishing for rumors. 

“Yes, people started to gossip about my love life, so if I try to crash at a girl’s place I have to prepare myself for at least a week of teasing and people trying to find out if _I made a move_.” He sighed tiredly. “Which I never do, because I’m sleeping.”

“You are so popular! I’m jealous!” Oma decided. Hinata squinted at him.

“What about you? Are you getting along with your classmates?” he asked, suddenly worried about him.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t worry about me!” Oma assured him. “I’ve got plenty of friends.”

Hajime stared at him, because Oma didn’t strike him as a type to make a lot of friends. Quite the opposite.

“Just make sure Iruma isn’t the only friend you have, because she’s really weird,” Hajime said before he could stop himself. As the upperclassman he felt he needed to give Oma some good advice. Oma was looking at him with a blank expression. “Like, you may think that Iruma is pretty okay aside from keeping way too many dildos, but you never know if she isn’t actually crazy enough to try to plant a bomb, so always make sure to have friends who aren’t that crazy too, okay?”

“That was strangely specific advice,” Oma pointed out slowly, as if he was still processing what Hajime just threw at him.

Hajime shrugged.

“Well, if surviving in Hope’s Peak for a year has taught me anything it’s that talented people are nuts,” Hajime said strongly. Then paused, remembering that Oma was one of those people. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Oma replied cheerfully. Hajime really hoped that was the case. Oma was like a deep well of plans and emotions that Hajime couldn’t even begin to understand. Sure, he had an intuitive grasp of Oma, but he was well aware that it didn’t mean much.

After all, his instincts didn’t scream at him when he met Komaeda for the first time that any sort of emotional investment was a terrible idea. Which made Hajime feel honestly betrayed, because his hunch just had to fail him when he needed it the most.

Not to mention, he had a very strong feeling that Oma was someone who could hold a grudge.

“Sorry if I say insensitive stuff,” Hajime muttered, feeling self-conscious. He was so used to his friends not minding that he didn’t even stop to consider his words most of the time.

“Ah, you don’t have to worry, Hinata, I’m well aware of that _charming_ part of your personality,” Oma said, not hiding the irony in his voice.

“You don’t like frank people,” Hajime said, looking at Oma.

“Not really, no,” Oma admitted. “Or maybe I do?” he added a second later.

Hajime blinked slowly. Even now Oma’s weird antics remained a mystery for him. Or rather why Oma was trying so hard to be confusing. People usually weren’t acting strangely on purpose, but because they were, well, weird. 

Oma was an oddity even among the ultimates.

“Well, you like me enough to want me around, so I guess that’s an answer enough for me, right now,” Hinata decided, leaning back. Oma’s face seemed to freeze at that declaration. Hinata ignored his reaction in favour of stuffing himself with more snacks.

“You really are _no fun_ , Hinata,” Oma complained, snatching the bag away from him. Hajime didn’t resist. Those were Oma’s snacks after all, plus he should really try to have a more balanced diet if running away from Sakakura was going to become a permanent fixture in his life. “But I guess that’s fine.”

“Well, it’s a bit late for takebacks,” Hajime pointed out. “For either of us.”

“Yeah, classic Hinata, going for even more serious topics,” Oma sneered.

“You’d rather I didn’t take you seriously, _Leader_?” Hajime asked, because if Oma was going to be a brat then Hajime sure wasn’t going to act all mature about their situation.

Oma was silent for a moment, and Hajime could almost see him overthinking the situation. That wouldn't do. Hajime leaned forward and flicked him on the forehead.

Oma cried, as if Hajime had stabbed him in an act of sudden betrayal, and not just teased. He clearly wasn’t expecting it. Hajime felt a bit bad about it. He was sure Oma would dodge.

“For someone who calls me out on being too serious, you are thinking about my words way too much. You are the one who should chill out,” Hajime said, trying to sound calm. And not like the fact that Oma was looking at him with tears in his eyes and a hurt expression was bothering him. Could he summon tears at will? Hajime was certain he hadn’t flicked Oma _that_ hard, so it sure seemed like it.

“I knew it! You are trying to overthrow me!” Oma shouted getting up.

“What? No!”

“This was clearly a coup d'etat attempt just now!”

“A what?” Hajime asked confused by the strange phrase.

That seemed to take wind out of Oma’s wings. His animated expression fell and he slowly sat back. He was silent for a moment.

“I guess I really will have to start with your education. Having an underling that doesn’t get my jokes is more depressing than I thought…” he finally admitted.

“Ummm… sorry?” Hajime said. It wasn’t exactly his fault, but Oma was looking so forlorn, he felt like apologizing anyway.

“I will blame the corrupted system of Hope’s Peak for providing subpar education to reserve course students,” Oma decided. He raised his can of carbonated drink. “To the success of my new anti-establishment organization! Name pending!”

“To its success!” Hajime said raising his bottle of juice, but then paused. “Wait, you don’t have a name yet?”

Somehow Oma seemed like a type to think of a name in very early stages of planning anything.

“Oh, don’t get my wrong I have some great ideas, but I just can’t think of one that…” His voice trailed off as something flashed in Oma’s eyes. “Wait that’s it! It will be your homework!”

Oma was once more on his feet, as he shouted that.

“My homework?” Hajime repeated.

“Yes! You are to figure out a name for our organisation. It needs to be something catchy! Something impressive! And it will need the approval of your benevolent leader, so make sure to think hard on it!”

Hajime was a bit surprised, but then nodded despite himself.

“Sure, I will find a name you will love,” he promised.

And as Oma smiled at him, something that sounded suspiciously like Komaeda’s voice, reminded Hajime.

_You are really bad at naming stuff, aren’t you, Hinata?_


End file.
